


Some Nights

by jumaxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Neighbors, Single Parents, Strangers to Lovers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumaxing/pseuds/jumaxing
Summary: Junmyeon didn't intend to visit his new neighbor so late at night, but the sound of an unknow crying kid and the helpless tries of a man were torturing him at the point he had no other choice.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work in English, as it is not my first language. I hope you enjoy, and I already apologize for the mistakes

Once again Junmyeon was awake in the middle of the night, the noises of a crying kid in the apartment next door made his head hurt. For the third time in that week, he didn't even get five hours of sleep, was possible to hear a male voice trying to calm down the kid in the weirdest way possible and he wondered where the mother was, probably milk would solve the problem.

He rolled his eyes knowing that his instincts would never let him have another choice, and even against his desires, he put a bathrobe over his pajamas and headed to the door close to his. He wouldn't spend another night without sleep. 

The knocks were heard with a sensation of panic inside the apartment. Yixing had just moved from his old address and he couldn't afford the risk of losing another home. He just finished all the boxes, and with baby, the situation was even more difficult. He had done the most with his knowledge and abilities to manage the little boy in his arms, but the nights were Impossible and Yixing knew he quickly would become unpopular in the neighborhood.

He opened the door cautiously, regardless of who was making the complaint, he was determined to protect his home and the baby in his arms.

"Can I help you?"

Yixing said defensively staring at Junmyeon whilst the baby screamed nonstop in his arms. He couldn't be mad right? His baby was screaming in the middle of the night. The thought crossed Junmyeons mind even before he could take a closer look at the man. The dark circles around his eyes made clear that there were a lot more nights without sleep than Junmyeon could ever imagine. 

"Well, I think I can help. My name is Junmyeon, I live in the apartment next door and I'm also a pedagogue, I deal with babies around his age almost every day, could a take a look?"

Yixing was surprised, he was expecting the opposite of help, he knew the only reason for the man getting there was the annoyment they caused, but he wasn't in the position to decline, so he just opened the door a little more and gave space for the man with brown hair to come in the house and reluctantly, let he take the baby what just made the screams increase.

"C'mon boy, let's see whats is bothering you so much." 

The sweet calm voice made the screams start lowering, checking the diapers, and concluding was clean and seen he wasn't hungry there was only one option left for Junmyeon to check.

Carefully junmyeon switches the position of the kid letting the stomach in the palm of his hands, just took two minutes to stop the crying, and as he mumbles a song for the baby he quickly felt asleep. 

"Would you have a thermal bag or something like this?"

Junmyeon whispered to Yixing. The dad was completely fascinated by the scene in front of his eyes, and immediately went search for the thermal bag. At that moment was nothing the man could ask he wouldn't do without questioning. 

After doing what Junmyeon asked, Yixing headed with the man and the baby for the tiny room with a crib and waited for him lay cautiously the baby and putting the bag in his little stomach to keep it warm. 

The two men left the room in complete silence, both being grateful to accomplished the task. 

"Thank you - Yixing said while walking to the door — I'm so sorry for interrupting your sleep, but some nights are being awful and I feel that I can't do much"

"That's ok, he has colic, and that's normal for a baby, probably soon then you notice will be gone. I only imagine how nerve-racking is dealing with a baby in pain. I'm happy to help."

Yixing let the tired smile be the answer, the boy was way more gentle than he should, and all he could think was in the hours of real sleep he would have to start the day, and that was the best gift he received from a stranger. While they headed for the door Yixing was trying to find ways to return the favor in some way.

"Thank you again for making my little boy sleep." 

"No need to thank, he's adorable. But before I go I have to you about something, since I invaded your house without questioning."

" You didn't need to, you solve the problem all by yourself. I can guarantee we are both grateful." 

" You are truly a gentleman. I spend this whole time in your house without asking your names."

" Yixing. Zhang Yixing and the baby's name is Geon"

" Beautiful names, but I think is time for me to go. Was nice to meet you?" 

" Was nice to meet you too — Yixing said opening the door." 

Yixing closed the door thinking in some kind way to pay the debt he made with his neighbor, but he decided to let these plans for the next day and finally enjoy a quiet night.

With no further thoughts, he laid in his bed and quickly fell asleep thinking about the man with brown hair who lived next door, and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome back, hope you enjoy.

When Yixing opened his eyes that morning he was taken by tiredness he had not felt for a while. The sleepless nights were charging the price. The congested nose accompanied by pain in his whole body made obvious the symptoms of a cold he was in no condition to have, and the only thing he could think of was the one-year-old child who needed his care in the next room, and how soon he would be awake.

Without thinking twice he picked up the phone at the bedside, even knowing what he had to do, there was always a hesitation when it came to asking for help with Geon, but not when the request was directed to Minseok.

Minseok and Yixing had been best friends since they were 21 years old when Minseok decided to stay a year in China, they both studied in the same college, in different subjects, and as soon as Yixing had decided to move to Korea, definitively, after completing his degree, Minseok had been his emergency contact and all the support he had in his new country.

So, was no surprise when Yixing decided to make Minseok and his husband, Jongdae, Geon's godfathers. Even though they spent most of the time working, every two weeks they took some time to visit the baby and the tired father, as well as whenever necessary, they took the baby so that Yixing could rest and finish tasks. Although were not frequent, there was always a readiness to attend to his desperate requests, which brought peace and security to the small family. 

Yixing had been the only one responsible for his son's since he arrived in the world, the hectic night he had been conceived was a painful coincidence, the one night stand, only kept baby by the almost desperate requests of the Chinese, and the certainty that she would never have to see him again or take care of the child they had made together. Before Yixing knew she had already disappeared, and left only a newborn and the hospital expenses which he did not complain about paying. 

Geon was the best gift he had received in all his life, but there was no easy part about taking care of him alone, and having loyal friends and made the experience less complicated, and for that Yixing would always be grateful. 

While the phone was buzzing he was taken by a feeling of pleasant familiarity, it was amazing how Minseok felt like home. 

"Hello? Xing is that you?"

"Of course, it's me, who did you expect from my phone Seok?!"

"I should have known it would be you since there's no way you could have left home or made friends."

Yixing let a good laugh escape, his best friend, refused to accept the early end of Yixing's social life, and always insisted on making a joke about it, and sometimes demanding the Chinese to leave home.

"Seriously, Xing, I swear I'm not that funny, it's you who is deprived of relationships with human beings who speak more than "gu gu gu da da". But, seriously now? How are you? Do you have the flu? You're not exposing my godson to this, right?"

"So, that's what the call is about, I woke up feeling bad today, and Geon hasn't woken up yet, if it's not a bother to you, would you be able to catch him today? You know, only for the weekend for me to clog up the syrup and get better without putting him at risk ..."

"Of course, we can. I'll call Dae to pick him up there now before he picks me, you know that he stays like an angel at home, his little room is ready, and yours too if you are interested."

Since Yixing had started raising his son, Minseok suggested the idea of the two of them spending some time at their house, despite the tempting part, of being able to share the responsibilities with the baby, Yixing had always been very resistant to intruding on the couple's privacy, and he didn't intend to change his mind. 

"You know I can't, Seok, you already do too much for us, but thanks a lot, I'll leave his bag ready."

"No need to thank for that. I'll call Dae, and later tell him to let you know how Geon is, ok?"

"Ok, I miss you, take care. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Yixing sighed when disconnecting the call, sometimes he forgot how much he missed the presence of his friend, when the couple brings Geon back, he would surely hold them both for a cup of coffee.

Following what he said during the call, Yixing got up trying not to count the painful parts he felt in his body, and started to pack his son's bag, it was always a therapeutic experience to take care of Geon's things, the little clothes, the little shoes to start walking, the bitters, the favorite toys, the extra pacifier, he loved being a father. 

It didn't take long for the phone to start ringing and he gave Jongdae permission to come up with a note of disappointment, he hoped to say goodbye to the baby, but he still didn't show any sign of wanting to wake up. 

"YIXING! How long!"

The Korean's voice echoed inside the room of the Chinese man who lost all disappointment when he heard the familiar voice that always seemed to speak a little louder than the situations asked. Yixing headed towards his friend and they hug on for a few long and delicious seconds. 

"Tell me, how is going?"

"Better than we expected, business is going well, marriage is even better, everything has been working strangely great."

"I'm happy to know."

Yixing had been the best man at the wedding of the two Koreans, and he swore he had never met a couple more madly in love than both of them. 

"But where is that beautiful baby for me to kiss?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, Dae, he's been sleeping poorly these last weeks, so I've let him rest a few more hours."

"Oh, it's ok, I'll kiss him when he wakes up at home, do you want me to pick him up in the crib?"

"If it's not bothering, I even prefer it."

Without needing any instruction Jongdae entered the small beautifully decorated room. The Korean man had always dreamed of being a father, but his busy life hadn't allowed him yet, and he used to take the time with his godson to have a small sense of what his life and his husbands would be like as soon as they could stabilize themselves better. 

Jongdae was not delicate, but he seemed to develop naturally when it came to the child and possessed an even better ability than the father, to take the baby out of his crib without waking him. 

"Well, I think we're going," Jongdae whispered, fixing Geon on his lap. 

"I'll take you downstairs, his bag is heavy."

The two of them went down quietly and carefully arranged the baby in the chair before saying goodbye.

"Thanks and if you need anything else, just call me and I'll run there. If he feels pain he can make a warm compress and put it in his belly, it was his salvation this night."

The compress and the gentle neighbor, the thought came with the memory that he still had to find a way to reward the Korean with brown hair who lived in the apartment next door. 

"No need for that, you know that we love to have him there, we will take care of your boy."

"I know you will, you always do."

Without further ado the two hugged again, while Jongdae was leaving with the car, Yixing returned to the reception, waiting for the elevator he came across the only familiar figure of the new building. 

"Good morning, Junmyeon, right?"

"That's right, Yixing."

"Good memory?"

"After five years teaching small children we get used to recording names."

"It must be as tiring as it is rewarding."

The conversation unfolded while they waited for the elevator and went up to the floor, Yixing missed conversations in which he got answers, even more, when they were kind like Junmyeon's. When the elevator doors opened Yixing contained the dissatisfaction of having to return to the silent apartment. 

"Well, Geon left with his godfathers and I'll do a cup of tea, are you interested in accompanying me?"

Junmyeon shrugged, he had gotten used to loneliness, but there was something about the new neighbor that made him interested. 

"Why not?"

The two followed into the apartment keeping the conversation relaxed, it seemed to the two lonely men that afternoon had found the company.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @jumaxing


End file.
